fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Open Lists-planks
Background * Very few lists of government acts and pending acts are put into the open. * Santa Clause checks his list twice. I'd love to see more lists put out into the open. * I want a list of lists. I want the lists to be thoughtful and graded. Lists should be linked. * Lists should have hooks to a GPS so locations can be monitored. Lists need to be developed and published: List of Lists * List keepers. ** Department heads, mayor, county executive, city clerk, county clerk, Recorder of Deeds. * List pointers * List benchmarks * List archive policy * List reviewers / monitors * List costs / supplies / assets / resources * List of assets associated with solving list problems. List of Highest Paid Employees City Employment Lists A study of turnover rates in city government. Hunch, are more city workers turning in resignations than in previous times. List of new hires * simple job posting lists List of Seniority List of bonus payments to employees List of subcontractors List of Roads, Streets and Bridges that need to be re-paved List of "to-do" matters that come from the city's 3-1-1 line. * Items marked urgent, etc. Lists from the redd-up crew Done projects by date. Pending Redd Up projects By priority Repair Needs of veicles Is there a list of equipment, cars and trucks that are sitting in the garage? How are the repairs from the privatized garage progressing? How is the back-log today? What about those expenses? Repair Needs of facilities Is there a list of what repairs are needed to be done at the various summer recreation spots? What is on the capital expense budget? What is going to be done at the RAD Parks? What pools are going to be open? What repairs are going to be made at the pools. Swim Pools Rec Centers RAD Parks School Buildings Is there a list of all the schools that are owned by the city and still not sold to the URA? Is there a list of all the closed schools? Is there a list of schools that are going to move from open to closed or closed to open? How many school facilities are on that list? What facilities might be sold and what are worth keeping? Why? Lists of local experts Who should be included on the new Allegheny County committee (whatever) for advancing the democratic process. Seems that the board of elections is going to have a new booster group, of sorts. That's great. Who keeps the list as to who is on and who is off. Authorities, Commissions and Task Forces in city, county, school and state Where is the list of people who are on those boards? Where is the list of people that have been nominated but not put on the boards? Where is the quorum for the Hearing Ethics Board -- and why are the minutes for that entity not public? The PROPEL Pittsburgh committee (for the youth movement) is about to be born. Who gets picked? Who keeps the list? PAT & Transportation List Is PAT going to issue a list of suggestions it has received at the recent round of public hearings? What suggestions got favorable reactions and have been implemented? What are slated to come into being? What are judged, by PAT, to be bogus? Private Property Lists What supplies are needed to board up a vacant home? Why do we need a list of property owners of rental properties when we have a recorder of deeds? Can't the lists of the property owners show how to contact landlords? City Property Lists Where is the list of properties that are owned by the city? Where is the list of property leins that are on the buy back list? The city is going to spend a few millions, pennies on the dollar, to buy back the leins on various proeprties -- but that list hasn't seen the light of day, to my knowledge. What properties are for sale in the city, by the city? Where can someone find a master list of all the rental properties in the city? What happens when a house is boarded up and a family of four needs shelter from the cold, enters a house, a fire occurs, and lives are lost as the folks can't get back out -- like the recent story in Philly? Is there a list of abandoned homes that are not really abandoned? Links Blogs * http://rauterkus.blogspot.com/2007/02/redding-up-abandoned-houses-taking.html category:Platform_Planks_from_Mark_Rauterkus